pdazo d frazada, no jusgues x el titulo
by 00camii00
Summary: si si, yo se, qe titulo boludo es ese? bue, esto es lo qe pasa si chico bestia encuentra a raven durmiend en el tcho i la llva a su habitacionXD no m maten x mi boludez, jeje..RxCB i n sean mal pnsa2 che!XD


**hla gentes! :D**

**si, yo nuevamnt hinchand las guindas..pro en el d ls antojos, yo puse qe volveriia, asiiqe taban advertii2! muajaja **

**si ya se tiitulo boludo, jeje pro bue! diiganme uno d miis tiitulos qe no lo sea? XD **

**jeje lo qe pasa cn esto es qe akbo d volvr a mi ksa, xqe salii ayer (ya qe era sabado i n m pods djar encrrada, xqe me pongo RE idiota..i hasta me mareo..) i oi tambn, xqe mañana es feriado. x el diia d la sobraniia (nuevo friiado invntado, aunqe no s para qe..¬¬) pro bue! no m qejo! asiiqe entre a mii ksa cn esta iidea ii la escriibo ii la subo jeje, tambn tng qe subiir un kpii nuevo en el otro fic..es qe cn la boludz me vienn las ideas XD**

**ahii tiienn!**

Chico bestia observaba con atención, qué? ¿chico bestia observaba con atención? si gente, leyeron bien, él estaba realizando esta acción, pero no miraba con atencion la tele o un juego

no, él observaba con atención a una persona, a quién? A rave que estaba en sus brazos. Esperen, qué!

Bueno, resulta que el estaba viendo tele muy tranquilo…cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza que no había visto a raven en toda la tarde, ya eran las 10 de la noche y no estaba.

Entonces decidió buscarla, fue a su pieza, a la cocina, al baño, a la pieza de starfire, a la sala de evidencia y hasta en el sótano, nada…no estaba con cyborg haciendo cosas en el auto, no estaba entrenando o investigando con robin, no estaba con starfire teniendo una charla…ahora estaba en la base de la torre y tampoco estaba ahí…

Entonces se le ocurrió, el techo…cómo no se fijó ahí?

Se transformó en un pájaro y voló para allá, ahí estaba ella. Lo que no se esperaba era que ella estuviera profundamente dormida, él se acercó sigilosamente y ella no se despertó. Y ahora qué?

No podía dejarla dormir sola en el techo toda la noche, verdad? Y si algo le pasaba?

Entonces se transformóotra vez en su forma humana, tenía que llevarla adentro, así que la levantó y se la llevó.

Pasaron sigilosamente esquivando a todos y cada uno de los titanes, pasando por pasillos que casi nunca se usaban y, gracias a su búsqueda anterior del paradero de raven, ya sabía la ubicación de sus compañeros. Quienes si lo vieran harían un escándalo de aquellos, ya se lo imaginaba…

Entonces llegó a la habitación de la chica, abrió como pudo la puerta, y se aseguró de cerrarla, porque no era muy común que ella dejara su puerta abierta y levantaría sospechas.

Sacó las frazadas de su cama y la metió ahí. A continuación la tapó y ella inmediatamente hizo un bulto con la esquina de su frazada, se veía muy tierna.

Ahora, el tenía otro talento además de solo transformarse en animales, y ese era parecido a la empatía de raven. Podía sentir, de alguna manera, como se sentían las personas y, en este momento raven estaba sintiéndose muy diferente que en un momento anterior.

Ella ya no estaba calmada, sino que ahora estaba transmitiendo al montoncito de frazada, una emoción que él deseaba fuera suya. Amor.

Ella le estaba dando a esa frazada montones y montones de amor. Por qué él no podía ser esa frazada? Así iba a recibir ese amor que tanto quería y no podía tener.

Entonces él vió el tamaño del bultito dueño del amor de raven y no pudo evitar notar, que era del tamaño de un gato. Un gatito en el que el podía transformarse…

Una idea se le cruzó…y si él, el verde chico bestia, se transformara en un gatito y sustituyera a la frazada que le robaba su afecto?

-mmm…

El comenzó a considerarlo. Que tal si ella se despertara? Y si lo veía? Si había una emergencia y alguien entraba?

Él vió que ella empezaba a abrazar y hacerle caricias con sus manos a la frazada.

Ah bueno, eso lo cambiaba todo, igual si ella se despertaba el podía transformarse en algo así como una hormiga y ella no se iba a dar cuenta y, en caso de que lo notara, ella no le iba a decir nada a nadie, y posiblemente lo tiraría por la ventana, pero valía la pena…

Se decidió, iba a hacerlo.

Se transformó en un gatito y subió a la cama de raven, antes de que él pudiera siquiera considerarlo, estaba al lado de ella. Y ahora?

Bueno, sus instintos se hicieron cargo y empezó a acariciarse contra la mano de raven quien, para su sorpresa, empezó a acariciarlo suavemente con la mano derecha.

Él solamente ronroneaba en respuesta, lo que parecía gustarle bastante a ella, porque empezó a acariciarlo con la mano izquierda también, soltando al desgraciado y tonto bultito que antes le había robado su afecto y ahora se quedaba en el olvido.

Ahora ella lo estaba abrazando, y pudo sentir como el afecto ahora se le daba a él, que no tenía ni un drama en recibirlo.

Él estaba disfrutando mucho ser a quien raven transmitía su afecto, entonces, ya sea porque estaba recibiendo amor de ella o porque se sentía con deseos de arriesgar su vida con ideas suicidas, otra ocurencia se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Y si se transformaba en humano de nuevo?

Esta idea, por supuesto, conllevaba muchos riesgos más que la anterior. Pero ahora sentía el afecto dirigido a él en forma de gato, y no podía dejar de querer que fuera dirigido a su forma original.

Ella empezó a acariciarlo más, hasta parecía que ella lo quería tentar a propósito!…bueno eso podía ser cierto, capáz que ella lo hacía a propósito y, en ese caso, él tenía que hacerlo porque era lo que los dos querían, no? además, él no quería desobedecer a raven...

Entonces él se salió, muy a su pesar, de sus brazos y caminó para el otro lado, ya que si se transformaba ahí se iba a caer al piso, pudo notar como raven entristecía con su ausencia, así que se apuró más.

Cuándo llegó al otro lado se cambió en humano, estaba al lado suyo, y ahora que hacía? La abrazaba? O esperaba a que ella hiciera algo?

Raven al parecer lo extrañaba, porque ahí nomás empezó a tantear con la mano, hasta que llegó a uno de sus brazos, él pensaba que ella se iba a despertar y entró en pánico.

Para su sorpresa ella se dió vuelta y lo abrazó, en su forma humana.

Él estaba terriblemente feliz, raven lo abrazaba afectuosamente, algo que pasaba una vez cada mil años, por decirlo así. Entonces, él la abrazó de vuelta y ella lo siguió abrazando más fuerte, esto era lo mejor...

De repente él empezó a examinar a la chica, ella era hermosa y ahora parecía serlo más. Él no quería soltarla, se qúería quedar ahí para siempre y ella no parecía querer otra cosa…

Lo que pasó a continuación para él fue una de las mejores cosas que había tenido el gusto de experimentar en sus 15 años de vida.

Ella estaba tan cerca de él, que casi se tocaban y, por lo visto, raven no quería tenerlo más lejos de ella. Así que simplemente lo besó. Eh?

Si, eso. Raven estaba besando dormida a chico bestia, que no se quejaba para nada…sino que más bien se sentía como la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Entonces muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, ella lo estaba besando. Era una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, por no decir la mejor.

Ella se separó de él y él abrió los ojos, para encontrarse que ella tenía los ojos abiertos, enseguida la hermosa sensación fue sustituida por el terror absoluto.

-yo…eh…no quería que...eh…no fue mi culpa! –alcanzó a articular a la somnolienta chica, que decidió que él hacía mucho ruido y lo calló con un beso-

Esto era todavía mejor que antes, porque ahora estaba despierta, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-pero qué? –fue el intento de pregunta del chico que ahora estaba totalmente despistado-

-no pensaste que yo te iba a dar un beso dormida, no? –fue su respuesta, entonces él, que estaba un poco más confuso y un poco avergonzado preguntó-

-hace cuánto que estás despierta?

-después de que te abracé, no tengo ni idea de por qué estamos acá o porque te estaba abrazando, pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así, y parece que vos tampoco…

-emm si…bueno… -contestó el poniéndose colorado, entonces algo se cruzó por su mente, algo que seguramente todos ustedes ya habrán deducido, pero bueno…él es él…si raven lo había besado despierta, no era un sueño…entonces eso quería decir que ella lo quería besar?- por qué me besaste?

-bueno yo quería y vos también. Digo esto porque estabas celoso, de una frazada y cuando te lo hice no parecías sufrir mucho que digamos…

-si, es una buena deducción…me gustás –admitió, aunque para todos había quedado bastante claro ya…ella en cambio decidió dejar las cosas bien en claro con un beso, que fue exactamente lo que hizo, el chico, por supuesto, no iba a negarse…- me lo tomo como un si y que yo te gusto también?

-lo querés tomar así? –preguntó ella, él asintió- entonces así es.

-bueno, porque me gusta así –ellos se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente (seis de la mañana para ser precisos) robin y cyborg revisaban las cámaras, porque cyborg quería asegurarse de que robin no se hubiera pasado con starfire, siendo que hace dos semanas que salían y la idea del líder pasándose de la raya con su hermanita no le gustaba.-

-pará, qué es eso? –preguntó robin, cuando miró vió algo impactante, chico bestia estaba con raven, en su cama, estaban tapados con la frazada y él no necesitaba ver algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior

(ya que en las cabezas de ambos se formaron hipótesis muy sucias, como mal pensados que eran los dos…o por lo menos cyborg…)

y salieron disparando a la habitación de raven-

-qué carajo está pasando acá! –preguntó/gritó cyborg tirando la puerta de raven y asustando a los dos ocupantes de la habitación porque, quién no se asusta si le tiran abajo la puerta de la pieza?-

-eso, se llama dormir cyborg, es algo que la gente hace… -dijo ella, mirando a cyborg y después añadió con un suspiro- y después decimos que chico bestia es el tonto…

-cierto! Hasta yo se lo que dormir es! –dijo él, sentándose en la cama muy fastidiado, entonces cyborg se percató de que chico bestia y raven tenían la ropa puesta, a excepción de los zapatos y la capa de raven, pero sí en su mayoría-

-pero…por qué tienen la ropa puesta? –los dos lo miraron como si estuviera loco-

-es que no es para eso? que vos andés desnudo por ahí, no quiere decir que nosotros nos acostemos desnudos –dijo raven, chico bestia asintió y agregó-

-yo no creí que quisieras que durmiera desnudo con raven…a menos claro que quieras en cuyo caso…

-no!

-o séa, que estaban dormidos… -dijo robin entre pregunta y afirmación- chico bestia y raven estaban dormidos

-si, gracias robin, ya establecimos quienes somos, también que estábamos durmiendo, y que usamos ropa, eso fue lo que salió de nuestra fructífera conversación…ahora si no quieren agregar algo más, les pido que acomoden esa puerta y nos dejes dormir, que yo todavía tengo sueño… -dijo raven, chico bestia asintió y volvió a acostarse, estaba con mucho sueño para pensar. Los chicos salieron de la pieza silenciosamente y todavía muy sorprendidos-

-qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó cyborg totalmente desconcertado-

-no sé…sinceramente no sé… -y ambos se fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias, tratando de procesar la información dada-

**jeje..esas son boludcs, dulcs boludcs.. XD**

**bue! djn sus reviews (palabra qe aprendii a escriibiir hace no mucho tiiempo..) tiienn 2 opciiones:**

**si les gusto: BIIEN! I DJN SU REVIEW! si no les gusto: BIIEN TAMBN I DJN SUS REVIEWS!**

**ahora, m voii xqe tng qe encontrar algo..es qe ak haii un olor a algo (presumibemnt qeso) qe cuand mi ma venga me va a dcir "kmila, qe es ese olor? wa esto eta podriido! veni a sakrlo d ak" pero eso no es lo peor, xqe toii ksi segura de qe ella comio d eso ants d irse al trabajo.. (dum dum dum)**

**pro bue, sigo aprovchand el domiing qe m djaron la ksa pa mii sola! **

**chau! =D**


End file.
